User blog:JoAlter/Lancer Naga
This article is about the 5★ fan-made servant. Source of Artwork: Image 1: https://deviantart.com/view/654942489 Image 2: unable to find Sauce, sumanai m(-_-)m Active Skills First Skill= Attack + |l1 = 20% |l2 = 21% |l3 = 22% |l4 = 23% |l5 = 24% |l6 = 25% |l7 = 26% |l8 = 27% |l9 = 28% |l10 = 30% |2leveleffect = Crit Dmg + |2l1 = 20% |2l2 = 21% |2l3 = 22% |2l4 = 23% |2l5 = 24% |2l6 = 25% |2l7 = 26% |2l8 = 27% |2l9 = 28% |2l10 = 30% |3leveleffect = NP Dmg + |3l1 = 20% |3l2 = 21% |3l3 = 22% |3l4 = 23% |3l5 = 24% |3l6 = 25% |3l7 = 26% |3l8 = 27% |3l9 = 28% |3l10 = 30% |c1 = 8 |c6 = 7 |c10 = 6 }} |-| Second Skill= Reduces own defense for 3 turns. '''Absolute Invincibility' will be Pierced by Pierce Invincibility . Counted as buff so cannot be prevented by Debuff Immunity or Remove by Debuff Reomval.]'' |leveleffect = Arts Up + |l1 = 20% |l2 = 22% |l3 = 24% |l4 = 26% |l5 = 28% |l6 = 30% |l7 = 32% |l8 = 34% |l9 = 36% |l10 = 40% |2leveleffect = Def Down - |2l1 = 15% |2l2 = 16% |2l3 = 17% |2l4 = 18% |2l5 = 19% |2l6 = 20% |2l7 = 21% |2l8 = 22% |2l9 = 23% |2l10 = 25% |c1 = 7 |c6 = 6 |c10 = 5 }} |-| Third Skill= Grants Self Absolute Invincibility status for 3 times. (Cannot be Pierced by Pierce Invincibility.) Grants Self Absolute Resistance status for 3 times. (Acts as Full Debuff Immunity and Buff Removal Immunity.) Charges Own NP gauge every turn for 3 turns. |leveleffect = NP regen + |l1 = 10% |l2 = 11% |l3 = 12% |l4 = 13% |l5 = 14% |l6 = 15% |l7 = 16% |l8 = 17% |l9 = 18% |l10 = 20% |c1 = 9 |c6 = 8 |c10 = 7 }} Passive Skills Noble Phantasm Rank A= Chance to Remove All buffs on Enemies based on the no. of Enemies. Chance to Stun Enemies based on the no. of Enemies. 3 Enemies: 50% 2 Enemies 70% 1 Enemy: 90%. |overchargeeffect = Deals extra damage to Evil Enemies. Deals extra damage to Chaotic Enemies. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 450% |l2 = 550% |l3 = 600% |l4 = 625% |l5 = 650% |chargeeffect = Damage + |c1 = 35% |c2 = 45% |c3 = 55% |c4 = 65% |c5 = 75% |2chargeeffect = Damage + |2c1 = 35% |2c2 = 45% |2c3 = 55% |2c4 = 65% |2c5 = 75% }} Ascension |5}} |21 = |12}} |22 = |8}} |31 = |5}} |32 = |10}} |33 = |4}} |41 = |12}} |42 = |8}} |43 = |5}} |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |300,000}} |3qp = |1,000,000}} |4qp = |3,000,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |5}} |21 = |12}} |31 = |5}} |41 = |12}} |42 = |5}} |51 = |5}} |52 = |10}} |61 = |12}} |62 = |5}} |71 = |10}} |72 = |18}} |81 = |54}} |82 = |10}} |91 = |1}} |1qp = |200,000}} |2qp = |400,000}} |3qp = |1,200,000}} |4qp = |1,600,000}} |5qp = |4,000,000}} |6qp = |5,000,000}} |7qp = |10,000,000}} |8qp = |12,000,000}} |9qp = |20,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level Grants Pierce Invincibility on Own NP Card for 1 time, refreshes after 3 turns. When defeated, Inflict Buff Block on Enemy dealing the last attack, for 5 turns. }} Biography }} Writer's Note *Have been really busy in the past few months in game and in real life. Sumanai for the late update. *His skill 1 and 3 was done written for more than one month before I can fit in skill 2. *In reality, Yuwen Chengdu was a fictional character who only existed in series of novels that revolved around "Romance of Sui Tang". **In the novel, his archenemy Li Yuanba, was considered as the reincarnation of Garuda. **In the novel, the one who singlehandedly fought the Eighteen Rebellious Kings was Li Yuanba. **In this fanfic, his archenemy will be Rider Garuda. *With all intention he was made to be overpowered - if that's the impression you have on him. *This fanfic took place in Tunakia - equivalent to India in the original timeline. *Because the current altered timeline has gone through further alteration by Galileo, to the point where the it basically became the "Real Timeline", characters with altered fate from the original timeline will no longer have the title "Altered" in their names. **However, since he is the Altered version of the Original Hanuman, he’s supposedly to be called Hanuman Altered. *I've changed the format of storyline into a simpler form cause my last fanfic has too much useless contents... (It's hard for me to write so much too!) So i will try something new, tell me if it's okay. *Time of completion: 2019-12-9 20:00. Trivia *Copyright and appreciation of artwork goes to the Artist. My apologies for unable to find the artist of ther other artwork, because good artworks of this character is hard to find. **The weapon in the second artwork is the most resembling image i can find with the phoenix ranseur. **'FACECLAIM:' First artwork by chanlien is actually Erlang Shen. *He is a character of the fan-fic series, Tales of Three Realms and Eight Legions. **He is Summonable via Limited Memorial Banner after completion of the Main Story. *As the name of the main series, Timeless Altered Memoir suggested, some ~ most of the background settings and plot will be different from those recorded in actual history. *He is voiced by Toshihiko Seki, with other roles including Rau Le Creuset of MS Gundam SEED. **Because of that he dislikes Jason very much because the latter is voiced by Kira Yamato. :P *His min/max ATK and HP stats are the same as Karna. **His ascensions items are almost the same as Karna, except for the Ancient Bell of Tranquility and Dawnlight Reactor Core. *If you are interested in the story, feel free to share your comments and thoughts about upcoming contents. *Thank you, see you again in the next Episode. Category:Blog posts